My Lovely Fox Minnie
by himekuro
Summary: It's all about KyuMin Couple..
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Fox Minnie~

Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk

Cho Jae Seung

Cho Gi Seung

Genre: Drama, Tragedy , Hurt, Yaoi, Fantasy

"El efera la ta!", di halaman rumah Elf bergaya klasik, nampaklah seorang namja Elf sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Lee Sungmin, nama Elf itu, adalah keturunan keluarga bangsawan yang menempati urutan ketiga dalam sejarah Elf. Saat ini, Sungmin yang seminggu lagi akan berusia 18 tahun, sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjalani pendidikannya yang selanjutnya di dunia manusia, dan menemukan servant untuknya. Para Tetua, pemimpin kaum Elf, tidak memberi persyaratan, servant itu harus berasal dari golongan manusia atau Elf, tetapi, saat ini, Sungmin benar-benar bingung, karena ia sama sekali tak pernah ke dunia para manusia. Ditambah lagi, ia masih menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit dari orang tuanya, bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah seorang gay Elf. Sungmin yakin, orangtuanya tak akan marah, dan justru melindunginya, tapi, ia tak mau orangtuanya jadi overprotective padanya, dan juga, ia ingin menemukan pria yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya sendiri, bukan dengan jalan dipilihkan orangtuanya. Semua hal ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi dan bingung.

"Dongsaeng? Waeyo? Wajahmu kusut sekali? Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja pada hyung.", sebuah suara lembut seorang namja yang sudah akrab dikenal oleh Sungmin sebagai hyungnya, tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya.

"Ehm, hyung. Gwaenchana. Aku hanya belum siap mengungkapkan kepada kedua appa kita, bahwa aku ini seorang gay, layaknya hyung dan appa.", jawab Sungmin seraya menundukkan wajahnya dengan air muka yang sendu.

"Itu masalahmu, eoh? Hahaha, hyung mengerti, dongsaeng. Kau juga tak perlu terburu-buru mengungkapkannya kepada appa kita. Kau ikuti saja cara hyung! Bagaimana?", kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa lebar.

"Boleh, hyung. Memang bagaimana?", tanya Sungmin polos.

"Nanti, saat kau tiba di dunia manusia, pria pertama yang kau temui, adalah pilihan hyung, untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Kalau kau setuju, katakan saja padanya, semua tentang dirimu, dan apa keinginanmu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh cari pria lain. Eotokhae, dongsaeng?", saran Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Mm, ne, hyung. Sepertinya tak begitu buruk.", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah, begitu dong. Baru dongsaeng hyung yang paling manis sejagat raya!", Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

1 weeks later..

"_Dashin na gateun saram saranghalji malgo.._

_ Dashin geuriwohal saram mandeulji malgo_

_ Neoman barabogo neo animan dwaesseo_

_ Harudo meot beotil mankeum saranghaejuneun saram manna jebal.."_

-Super Junior K.R.Y Let's Not-

Sebuah alunan lagu yang tak asing di telinga Eunhyuk terdengar dari arah kamar dongsaengnya, Lee Sungmin.

_Aneh, ini sudah begitu lama sejak Sungmin kehilangan Yesung-hyung dan memutar lagu itu. Tumben dia memutarnya lagi. Ada apa, ya?_, kata Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Dongsaeng, apa kau didalam? Appa menunggu kita untuk sarapan bersama."

"Ne, hyung. Aku didalam.", jawab Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya yang kemudian disusul Eunhyuk yang membuka pintu.

Klek..

. . .

"Dongsaeng! Kau kenapa?! Astaga! Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa, dongsaeng? Ceritakan pada, hyung! Jebal…", kata Eunhyuk terkejut dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ketika melihat dongsaeng yang amat disayanginya itu sedang meringkuk sambil terisak di kasurnya. Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus pelan rambut pirang Sungmin. Sungmin kemudian merespons. Ia bangkit terduduk dan bersandar di dada hyungnya. Eunhyuk yang merasakan betapa sedihnya Sungmin saat itu, memeluknya dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sungmin sebagai tanda sayang dan perhatian yang besar darinya.

"Hiks. Hyung, hiks. Aku, merindukan, hiks. Yesung-hyung, hiks.", setelah mengucapkan nama 'Yesung-hyung', seketika itu pula, tangis Sungmin yang sedari tadi ditahannya pecahlah sudah. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi juga menahan tangisnya, akhirnya meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"Uljima, dongsaeng. Hyung mengerti perasaanmu. Hyung tahu, bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai.", Eunhyuk masih berusaha keras menahan tangisnya, agar terlihat tegar dihadapan dongsaengnya, meski ia sebenarnya sudah mengeluarkan air mata sedari tadi.

"Semalam aku memimpikan Yesung-hyung. Dalam mimpiku, Yesung-hyung mengatakan bahwa ia masih hidup, tapi, ia tak bisa lagi menemuiku. Dia bilang, ada namja lain yang harus dijaganya, dan sangat membutuhkan dia. Dia memohon pengertianku, dan dia juga berjanji, bahwa ia akan menjengukku lewat mimpi-mimpiku, dan, ia juga bilang, bahwa aku bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatiku padanya, saat kami bertemu lewat mimpi. Hyung, sekarang, aku sangat merindukannya. Itu sebabnya aku memutar lagu ini lagi. Yesung-hyung juga bilang, bahwa ia akan selalu hadir dihatiku, setiap aku memutar lagi lagu ini. Hyung.. hiks."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia tahu, yesung memang belum meninggal. Yesung dijodohkan dengan Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja Elf, sekaligus majikan dari yesung. Tapi, Eunhyuk tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada dongsaengnya. Itu akan membuat dongsaengnya semakin sedih. Maka, satu-satunya pilihan yang dipunyainya adalah diam.

"Hyung? Kenapa hyung diam? Adakah sesuatu yang disembunyikan hyung dariku?", tanya Sungmin sambil mengguncang pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ani, dongsaeng. Hyung hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Makanya, hyung diam. Hyung sedang mendengarkanmu bicara.", jawab Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin kemudian memandang hyungnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia mematikan lagu yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya mengalun tanpa berhenti hingga memenuhi seluruh sudut kamarnya. Sungmin kemudian berbalik menghadap hyungnya.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku akan segera mandi, kemudian menyusul hyung dan appa untuk sarapan.", kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian berkata,"Ne, kalau begitu, hyung turun, ya? Jangan lama-lama mandinya."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibir manisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin sudah selesai mandi dan sarapan bersama hyung dan appanya. Setelah sarapan, mereka semua berangkat menuju Portal Tree, dan disitu, sungmin yang sudah membawa barang-barangnya didalam sebuah tas mungil, berpisah dengan keluarganya. Ia meninggalkan mereka ke dunia para manusia, dunia yang sangat asing baginya, tetapi, tetap saja, ia harus ke sana.


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Fox Minnie~

Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk

Cho Jae Seung

Cho Gi Seung

Genre: Drama, Tragedy , Hurt, Yaoi, Fantasy

_Dunia Manusia.._

_Phew, jadi ini Dunia Manusia? Kok disini sudah malam? Di dunia Elf, masih pagi, kok disini sudah malam? Aneh sekali.. hah, masa bodohlah dengan itu._, Sungmin menatap sebuah apartment yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _Kata Eunhyuk-hyung, namja pertama yang kutemui, adalah pilihannya untuk menjadi pasanganku. Hmm, bukankah biasanya para namja ada di apartment? Yasudah, aku kesana saja. Siapa tahu, aku bisa menemukan namja yang dimaksud hyung._, kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Tap, tap, tap

Brugh!

"Au! Appo..", Sungmin berteriak kesakitan sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Aduh!", sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang sama, keluar dari mulut seseorang yang tadi sudah menabrak Sungmin.

"Aduh, jebal ne. Kalau di tempat seperti ini, jangan lari-lari dong. Pandangan menghadap ke depan, biar hyung tidak menabrak orang lain! Appo tahu!", Sungmin mengeluarkan umpatan kesal kepada namja di hadapannya.

"Ne. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae.", jawab namja di hadapannya.

Ketika namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap namja itu. Pandangan mereka beradu, dan, baik Sungmin maupun namja itu, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Debaran keras dirasakan mereka di dalam dada.

"Ng. Ch-Cho Kyuhyun imnida.", kata namja di hadapan Sungmin.

"Eh? Mm, Lee Sungmin imnida." Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

. . .

"Mm, Sungmin?"

"Eh, ne?", Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil terkejut.

"Mm.", Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi kepada Sungmin.

"Eh, mianhae.", Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Ehm, kau tinggal di kamar no berapa, Sungmin-ssi?", lanjut Kyuhyun, "aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau penghuni baru?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh, a-aku, memang baru disini. Aku, mau menyewa kamar.", jawab Sungmin.

"Jinjja?", Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Ne. Memang kenapa?", tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Begini, aku kebetulan penghuni lama di apartment ini, dan penghuni lama diijinkan untuk berbagi kamar dengan penghuni baru. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau belum daftar, kan?", kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Mm, belum.", jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, kau tinggal di kamarku saja.", Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

"Jiman, bagaimana dengan biaya sewanya?", tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Biar aku yang urus semuanya. Nanti kau bisa menggantinya setiap akhir bulan.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Jinjja, ne?", tanya Sungmin tak percaya atas kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ne, kalau begitu baiklah.", jawab Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan di depan sambil memberi isyarat kepada Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Aduh, kata Eunhyuk hyung, pria pertama yang kutemui di Dunia Manusia adalah pilihannya untuk menjadi pasanganku. Hmm, Cho Kyuhyun! Itu adalah nama namja di depanku ini. Dia begitu tampan, dan kurasa, aku menyukainya. Hyung, kalau kau mendengarku, aku sepertinya menyukai pria pilihanmu._, Sungmin berkata dalam hati.

_Hyung mendengarmu, dongsaeng. Kalau begitu, hyung senang kalau kau menyukai pria pilihan hyung._, sebuah suara yang sudah akrab dikenal Sungmin, tiba-tiba menjawab Sungmin.

_Hyung, kau mendengarku?_, Sungmin sekali lagi berkata dalam hati, dan memanggil hyungnya.

_Ne, dongsaeng.. Hyung mendengarmu._, suara Eunhyuk lagi-lagi terdengar di telinga Sungmin, dan memenuhi benaknya.

Sungmin tersenyum, dan tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah melekat di bibirnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, dan dihadapannya, terlihatlah wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Sungmin menutup matanya, dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya yang chubby.

Tak lama kemudian, bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi menempel di bibirnya, akhirnya menjauh. Kini, dihadapan Sungmin, berdirilah Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya tadi di pintu masuk apartment. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dan butiran-butiran halus, jatuh ke lantai, yang dikenali Sungmin, sebagai air mata. Kyuhyun mulai terisak, dan ia membalikkan badannya. Tangannya mengepal keras dan ia menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya. Sungmin langsung tahu, dari gelagat yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia menyimpan sesuatu, yang selama ini juga disembunyikan Sungmin dari kedua appanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Mengetahui kesamaan diantara mereka, keberanian muncul di hati Sungmin. Ia memantapkan hatinya, dan dengan perlahan, dipeluknya Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun, aku memang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau menatapku untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau kau menyesal bahwa akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau kau seorang gay, maka aku akan mengungkapkan padamu, kesamaan yang kita miliki.", kata Sungmin lembut sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya perlahan, dan Sungmin juga mengendurkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dihapusnya air mata Kyuhyun, lalu, ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Dalam dan lembut, dan tak lama kemudian, dilepasnya kecupan dan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga seorang gay, dan aku menyukaimu, Kyu.", katanya mantap, sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ani! Andwae! Aku tak percaya kalau kau seorang gay!", Kyuhyun terkejut sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Da-darimana kau tahu kalau aku seorang gay, Lee Sungmin? Tak mungkin hanya dengan melihat gelagatku, kau langsung tahu kalau aku ini seorang gay!", lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu! Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun! Hanya dengan perasaan sekecil itu, aku langsung tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa dengan kenyataan itu! Tapi, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku bahkan tak memberitahu kedua appaku, bahwa aku seorang gay, sama seperti appa dan Eunhyuk hyungku!", jelas Sungmin, yang kini mulai berurai air mata.

"S-sungmin. Mi-mianhae. Aku ha-hanya terkejut. Aku tak percaya kalau kau, adalah gay sepertiku. Selama ini, banyak pria cantik yang kutemui, dan kupikir mereka gay sepertiku. Tapi rupanya aku salah. Mereka pria normal. Sejak saat itu, aku mencoba untuk berpacaran dengan yeoja, layaknya pria normal. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Setiap kali aku melihat pria cantik, aku langsung tergoda untuk menciumnya. Aku tak bisa menahan gairahku, sampai akhirnya, yeojachinguku mengetahui rahasiaku dan memutuskanku. Ia mengatakannya pada semua orang, dan sejak itu pula, aku hidup menyendiri di apartment ini. Disini, tak ada yang tahu kalau aku seorang gay, dan aku mulai bisa melanjutkan hidupku, sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Melihatmu tersenyum manis seperti tadi, benar-benar membuatku tak tahan, dan akhirnya aku menciummu."

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Sungmin langsung memeluknya.

"Mianhae, Sungmin."

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Kau tak perlu bersedih. Oh, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita masuk saja, Kyu? Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu di dalam.", kata Sungmin seraya menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang mulai keluar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membuka pintu di belakangnya. Setelah membuka pintu, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin masuk lebih dulu, kemudian menyusul dibelakangnya. Sungmin duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu kamar apartment Kyuhyun, kemudian menaruh tasnya. Kyuhyun lalu duduk dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin sambil tiduran.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan ceritamu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan, sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi namjachingu-ku sekarang?", kata Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau tak menginginkannya, Kyu?", giliran Sungmin yang kini balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, aku menginginkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nado, Kyu.", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan mencibir.

"Jangan tersenyum.", katanya singkat.

"Waeyo, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin sambil memasang muka innocent-nya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!", kata Kyuhyun kasar.

Sungmin terkejut, kemudian berpura-pura menangis dan terisak.

Kyuhyun terkecoh, ia mengira kalau Sungmin sungguh-sungguh menangis.

"Aduh, jangan menangis dong! Sudah-sudah. Cup, cup, cup.", Kyuhyun mulai panik. Ia menghapus air mata Sungmin, dan memeluknya.

"Kyu, kau jahat. Kita kan baru saja pacaran. Masa kau langsung membentakku.", kata Sungmin masih berpura-pura terisak.

"Mianhae, Minnie. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat senyummu dan wajah innocentmu itu.", kata Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Benarkah begitu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin seraya tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya, yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya agar Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau ia membohonginya dengan berpura-pura menangis.

"Ne.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hihi. Rupanya itu kelemahanmu. Hmm, apa kau hanya merasa begitu denganku, atau jangan-jangan, kau merasakannya pada pria lain? Aku jadi ingin tahu.", Sungmin berkata sambil menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin tahu, Minnie?", Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak-habis-menangis.

"Eh, kenapa tidak?", kata Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar, ia telah berhasil ditipu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak sedikit, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir, bagaimana caranya menghukum Sungmin karena berani mengerjainya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun menemukan ide bagus, dan mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baik, baik.", Kyuhyun kemudian menggendong Sungmin ala _Bridal Style _ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau apa, Kyu? Eh, turunkan aku.", kata Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menidurkan Sungmin di tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekati Sungmin perlahan-lahan. Lama kelamaan, Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Nah, Lee Sungmin, sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi, ok? Sekalian, aku juga ingin menghukummu. Kau tadi pura-pura menangis, kan?"

"Eh?", Sungmin tersentak, dan ingin membantah perkataan Kyuhyun, tetapi, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciumannya yang mesra dan dalam. Sungmin terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia akhirnya pasrah dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

_Phew, babonya aku! Kalau begini caranya, Kyuhyun akan menghukumku dengan keras!_, pikir Sungmin.

Menyadari respons yang diberikan Sungmin, tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bebas perlahan-lahan menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak.

"Eungh, eungh. . ."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada Sungmin.

"Waeyo, chagi?", Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal pada Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanayo.", jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mencium Sungmin sekali lagi. Kali ini Sungmin lebih siap. Ia menutup matanya, dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

_Ternyata ia seorang pencium yang hebat_, kata Sungmin dalam hati.

_Kau menyukai ciumannya, dongsaeng?_, suara Eunhyuk lagi-lagi muncul, membalas pernyataan Sungmin.

_Hyung?_

_Ne, dongsaeng?_

_Auh, tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang, hyung. Aku sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan ciumannya._, Sungmin membalas Eunhyuk agak kasar.

_Hahaha. Baiklah dongsaeng. Hyung mengerti. Yasudah, bye, bye_, Eunhyuk kemudian memutuskan hubungan benak mereka.

Setelah berhubungan benak dengan hyungnya selama beberapa saat, konsentrasi Sungmin terbagi dua. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya, melepaskan tautannya pada bibir pink Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin intens selama beberapa saat.

"Minnie, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?", Kyuhyun bertanya lembut pada Sungmin sambil membelai pipi chubby-nya.

"Eh, gomawo, Kyu. Gwaenchana. Aku hanya-", Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya, karena ia teringat statusnya yang –bukan-manusia-.

"Minnie-chagi, sekarang kau adalah namjachinguku. Jebal, jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, ne?", Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Ehm, apa kau akan menerimanya? Aku tak yakin, Kyu. Aku takut, kalau nanti, kau justru malah menjauhiku dan bahkan membenciku.", jawab Sungmin setelah beberapa saat memikirkan dan menimangnya.

"Ani, chagi. Aku janji. Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, ne?", Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mendudukkan Sungmin di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Sungmin erat dan mengecup pelan leher putih Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku gugup.", Sungmin memprotes tindakan Kyuhyun, dan di pipi putihnya, timbullah semburat kemerahan yang lolos membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin kemudian menceritakan kepada Kyuhyun, semua tentang dirinya. Darimana ia berasal, statusnya, dan misinya. Segera setelah Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar dan kosong.

"Kyu? Waeyo? Mengapa kau diam?", Sungmin bertanya was-was pada Kyuhyun. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan membencinya setelah tahu semua mengenai dirinya.

"Eh, anio. Gwaenchanayo, Chagi.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?", tanya Sungmin lagi, masih khawatir.

"Ne, Chagi.", jawab Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, tadi hyungmu itu yang bertelepati denganmu?", tanya Kyuhyun setelah agak lama mereka terdiam.

"Ehm, ne Kyu.", jawab Sungmin agak canggung.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin sesaat, kemudian merebahkan badannya di kasur. Sungmin tertegun dan hanya duduk sambil memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali, katakan pada hyungmu, kalau mau menelepati seseorang, tolong lihat-lihat keadaan.", kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hyukkie melakukan itu, karena ia khawatir kepada Sungmin-saeng, babo!", tiba-tiba, sebuah suara membantah kata-kata Kyuhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Fox Minnie~

Chapter 3

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyuk Jae/Eunhyuk

Cho Jae Seung

Cho Gi Seung

Genre: Drama, Tragedy , Hurt, Yaoi, Fantasy

"Siapa itu?!", Kyuhyun membentak dan spontan memeluk Sungmin karena ingin melindunginya. Insting lelakinya bekerja cepat. Ia mengambil sebuah tongkat yang selalu ditaruhnya disamping tempat tidurnya, guna melindungi diri.

"Kau tak perlu sewaspada itu. Bukankah Sungmin-saeng sudah menceritakan padamu tentang Lee Donghae? Nama seorang namja yang sudah merebut hati hyungnya, Lee Hyuk Jae, alias Eunhyuk?", sekali lagi suara itu menjawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengendurkan sedikit pegangannya pada tongkatnya dan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Donghae-hyung? Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, dan juga, tolong tunjukkan wujudmu!", balas Kyuhyun datar.

"Boleh saja. Asal Sungmin-saeng mau kembali ke wujud aslinya juga.", jawab Donghae santai yang masih saja bersembunyi di suatu tempat di kamar apartment Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Kembalilah Minnie.", kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyu. Tapi-"

"Tapi kau harus menciumnya terlebih dahulu.", kata Donghae memotong omongan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

_Mencium Minnie?_, katanya dalam hati. Sekali lagi dilihatnya namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi. Apa itu belum cukup?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Belum.", jawab Donghae singkat.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahnya?", tanya Kyuhyun agak sengit.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ciumanmu padanya. Tadi Eunhyuk kan menelepati Sungmin, lalu kau menghentikan ciumanmu begitu saja. Mulai saja lagi dari awal dan cepatlah! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada Sungmin secepatnya. Mumpung Eunhyuk tidak menelepatinya.", jawab Donghae sambil memaksa Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, Donghae-nim!", jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil mengejek Donghae dengan sebutan '-nim'.

Kyuhyun kemudian menaruh tongkat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia menyentuh dagu Sungmin, dan menciumnya perlahan. Kali ini, karena tak ada satupun yang mengganggunya, Kyuhyun memperlama ciumannya pada Sungmin sambil sesekali menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga mulai melumat bibir Sungmin karena tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat bergairah pada Sungmin, seolah hal itu telah lama ditahannya, dan kini meluap begitu saja, begitu mendapat respons positif dari namjachingunya itu.

Setelah Sungmin mulai terengah-engah, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada Sungmin secara perlahan-lahan. Kini, dihadapan Kyuhyun telah berdiri seorang namja Elf, dengan paras paling aegyo dan cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Kyuhyun membelalak heran, tetapi, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihat Sungmin, dan, di pipi chubby dan putih Sungmin, timbullah semburat kemerahan yang sangat manis menghias wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.", Sungmin memuji Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Haishh, sudah-sudah. Hyung mau bicara penting padamu Minnie, dan Kyuhyun, karena kau adalah namjachingu saeng-ku, maka kau berhak untuk tahu dan mendengar hal ini.", kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan dari salah satu sudut kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, setelah kau pergi ke Dunia Manusia, Yesung-hyung datang ke rumah kita.", kata Donghae santai.

"Y-Yesung-hyung? Apa yang dia katakan hyung? Apa dia datang mencariku?", tanya Sungmin cepat pada Donghae.

"Hei, hei! Tenanglah dulu saeng. Apa kau tidak lihat raut kebingungan namjachingu barumu itu? Hyung berani taruhan, kau tidak menceritakan padanya tentang Yesung-hyung kan?", Donghae bicara langsung to the point pada Sungmin.

"Ani, hyung.", jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Kyu, nanti hyung akan menceritakan padamu semua tentang Yesung-hyung. Saat ini, hyung mau bicara dengan Sungmin dulu. Kau akan segera tahu, kok."

"Ehm, sebenarnya sih, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Aku menyerahkannya pada Sungmin saja. Kalau dia ingin bercerita tentang Yesung-hyung yang kalian sebutkan tadi, aku siap mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, ya tidak.", jawab Kyuhyun bijak.

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau itu maumu, Cho Kyuhyun.", kata Donghae santai.v


End file.
